


Tragic Red

by talonyth



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/pseuds/talonyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His Red wasn’t as pretty as Mikoto’s. None would ever be. Yet it had something that fascinated Anna. A tragic Red. So split. So tainted. Yet so passionate, for one person only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tragic Red

"So you two will have to take care of Anna for a few hours, okay?"

"But!"  
"No buts, little Yata, you know you messed up last time. This will be your punishment."

Izumo seemed cheerful but in fact, he was more than serious. Not the fact that they had to watch Anna, but that they couldn’t get along. He knew it tormented the redhead but that was the exact intention.

"…Fine, whatever."

Obviously, he was pouting which amused Izumo even more. Yet he was a very diligent and obedient member of Homra, despite his young age he was an exceptionally skilled fighter… but not too bright which was why he screwed up more than once and got in this detention.

"I think you will do a good job. Fushimi, have an eye on little Yata, you know how he is like."

"Yes, yes, don’t you worry."

Much different than the energetic Yata, Fushimi seemed almost indifferent toward the situation of punishment. It was nothing really new, he never reacted on anything, or so it seemed to Izumo at least. Sometimes he wondered what a cool head like Fushimi thought when he joined Homra. Maybe he had been looking for a challenge? Maybe it was something entirely else.

"Hey, how comes you worry more about me than about Anna!"

"Because Anna is not…. an idiot like you."

Despite bristling with anger, Yata didn’t reply anything anymore, giving Izumo the opportunity to wave them goodbye and leave the bar.

With the door closing, the only persons inside were Yata, Fushimi and Anna who kept quiet the whole time. Not like that was out of ordinary anyway, the girl just looked at Fushimi, something she barely ever did. The only person she fixed was Mikoto, their boss, no one else really seemed to be more interesting for her. She talked to Izumo occasionally but it was obvious she preferred Mikoto’s presence to anyone else’s.

Instead of asking, Fushimi just stared back. He wondered what could possibly attract her gaze to him like that, what the reason for her staring was but he kept quiet.

It was Yata who broke the silence.

"So… what do we do now? Anna, is there anything you want to do in particular?"

The girl shook her head, her eyes still focused on the black-haired boy who sighed and closed his eyes.

It seemed so useless to stare back, Anna’s look was piercing, fierce as if she could see right through him. It made him feel uncomfortable.

The redhead traced the way from Anna’s eyes to Fushimi’s and back and wore puzzled expression.

"What… is going on? Is this a staring contest? If yes, then you obviously lost, Saru."

Anna shook her head once more and blinked.

"No… are you… okay?"

"Me? I’m cool" Yata replied quickly, but still very apparently confused.

"Not you… him."

The girl pointed at Fushimi who laughed silently.

"What, me? I can’t complain. Or do I look sick?"

Again, a headshake that waved the girl’s silver hair in all directions.

"Your… Red… it’s…"

Fushimi crossed his arms and wore a real pokerface. There where absolutely no traces of panic or fear on the surface but inside he started to feel restless. He forgot about the girl’s ability to see their powers. Did anything change about his? He couldn’t tell much, if he was thinking about it. The only thing that changed… or started to change were his thoughts only. Did that matter?

"What’s with it?"

Anna blinked twice and wondered if she wasn’t seeing things correctly. His red seemed so weak… so… light that it was barely visible for her. She didn’t dislike him but she couldn’t say she was fond of him, either. Something about him felt wrong the first time he came around. It was like his reason to join Homra was just… an act. Not honest. He… was a liar.

"I… can’t see it anymore…"

"I’m sure that’s just because he overused it. Man, you sure overdid it last time, that’s why we are stuck here, Saru."

"I was just trying to save your sorry ass. If you had just thought a bit more, maybe then I wouldn’t have had to use so much force, you know."

It was flickering, it was so unsteady. She could see it again, his Red, she saw it… it was so bright when he talked to…

"What, you saying it’s my fault now?! Huh, monkey!?"

"Haha, yes. That’s what I said. It was your fault, there is no discussion about it."

They started bickering and fighting, with Yata striking out to beat up Fushimi good but the black-haired just evaded and bumped the redhead with his elbow. He was smiling, almost laughing and sparks and flares almost startled Anna. So bright, all of a sudden, as if he was an entirely different person when he talked to him.

His Red wasn’t as pretty as Mikoto’s. None would ever be. Yet it had something that fascinated Anna. A tragic Red. So split. So tainted. Yet so passionate, for one person only. She wished that Yata would see it, just for a moment, how pretty it was.

She knew he couldn’t. She figured none of them saw what she saw.

Fushimi glanced back at her, for just a second, and she could tell that something bad was going to happen. Such a tragic Red.


End file.
